The love that should not be
by Shizune1600
Summary: This is just after Naruto returns from his 3 year trip. This fiction is a NaruTsu fic.this is my first fiction with my cousin so I hope you review what you think of it.


Note I do not own Naruto or any of the charcters in my fiction>

The Love that should not be

It's been 3 years since Sasuke betrayed Konoha to Orochimaru and Naruto left on a training journey with Jiraiya.

Tsunade was currently taking a nap on her desk full of paperwork until a knock on the door woke her up.

"Come in and it better be good." She growled.

The door opened and two figures walked in. One was a tall man with white long hair and red paint on his face, the other was a man with spiky blond hair with whisker-like scars on his face.

"Yo we're back Tsunade Obba-chan." Said the blond. "Naruto your finally back!" with that she hugged Naruto tight.

"Oi Tsunade let him breath." Said Jiraiya. "Oh sorry." Said Tsunade while thinking to herself 'Wow he's grown up, he look so hot if only he was a little bit older…. no what was I thinking he's only 16 and I'm what over 50 we cannot be together.' While at the same time Naruto was thinking 'Man she hasn't changed at all, but that's what I love about her…bah! Stop thinking that she'll only think of you as her little brother.' Their eyes met and they both blushed red.

To Jiraiya who was watching this found it very funny while considering it to write it in his new Icha Icha Paradise. "Well I'm leaving to do some research, I'll leave you two to talk." Said Jiraiya while walking out the door.

"Research my ass! He's just going to go peep." Naruto grumbled.

No one said anything for a while until Tsunade finally asked. "So where did you and Jiraiya travel anyways?"

Huh? Oh you know a lot of places, the sand, grass, mist, cloud, stone, all over the place." Answered Naruto.

"Really what did you do?" asked Tsunade. "Well ero-sannin taught me a lot of fire jutsus on our way to the earth country, at the hidden village of the stones I learned a lot of earth jutsus, but then we had to run away because they found out that I was the yellow flash's son…. boy were they angry." Joked Naruto. "Then we headed to the hidden village of the mist where I learned silent killing." Continued Naruto. "No wonder why you aren't so hyper anymore." Tsunade joked. "Then we headed to the hidden village of the sand where we met up with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro again…man Temari practically forced me to go shopping with her too! I don't know how girls can do that all day long!" Exclaimed Naruto. Tsunade made a sour face.

"So I take it your close with Temari seeing as you had so much fun with her." Replied a very jealous Hokage. "Huh?" said a very dumbfounded Naruto before his face turned into amusement.

Naruto walked very close to Tsunade and before she knew it he was face to face with her. "You know there's only one person in my heart but I can't have her." Whispered Naruto.

"Who is she?" asked Tsunade. "You." Naruto answered before lightly pressing his lips to hers. Tsunade was shocked for a second before kissing him back.

After a few seconds of passionate lip locking they finally broke apart staring at each other. Tsunade spoke first. "You know we shouldn't, I mean I'm over 50 and you just turned 16 for gods sake!"

"But that doesn't stop me from loving you Tsunade." Replied Naruto. Tsunade just sighed, grabbed his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Meanwhile Hinata had been watching all this with her Byakugan. She ran off crying until she ran into Kiba. "Huh what's wrong Hinata? Why are you crying? Asked Kiba. Hinata Didn't answer instead she pulled him into a hug crying. "Don't cry I'll always be here for you, come on I'll walk you home." Whispered Kiba and started walking to the Hyuuga's compound.

Meanwhile Naruto and Tsunade continued making out in the Hokage's Office until Naruto finally broke the kiss and said. "Lets go somewhere else so we don't have anyone walking in."

"We can go to my house it's so big we can use any room." Replied Tsunade.

They both teleported to the Hokage's house and started kissing again. Tsunade felt weak as Naruto's Tongue invaded her mouth and she moaned as she felt his hands all over her. Slowly while kissing they started taking off each other's clothes. Naruto gently held her breast while saying. "You know we can stop if you want to." "I want you Naruto" Tsunade said honestly.

Naruto placed her below him began to go in her. She began to moan as she felt him pumping in her. "I love you." She said as she came with him soon following. Naruto pulled out of her while thinking. 'Wow that…. that was just amazing.' "Wow that was amazing." Tsunade spoke his thoughts. "Yeah so does that mean there will be a next time?" asked Naruto. Tsunade hugged him and said. "Yes defiantly." Before falling asleep. "I love you." Naruto whispered before he too fell asleep.


End file.
